


Pushing Boundaries

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's really good at pushing boundaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for everything up through “Bad Code”. This takes places some time after that episode.

At this moment the board has one picture on it. A 5x7 portrait of a woman intel has yet to be gathered on. Finch is staring at it when John walks into their headquarters. But there's something about the way the older man stands, the extra tension in his shoulders that alerts him. This number will be special.

When he moves to stand beside Finch he immediately understands why. The woman wears Jessica's smile, her eyes. Her hair is blond, not from a bottle, and her complexion is pale, yet there is a definite resemblance. John prepares for an onslaught of emotion. It doesn't happen. Jess is kept safe in his memories, in his heart. Instead he thinks of old books, dust, tea leaves, dry cleaning solution. The onslaught, it seems, has directed itself at another target. Out of the corner of his eye he spies his employer glancing at him in concern.

“I missed you,” he says quietly, taking them both by surprise.

Finch stills even more. It makes sense. The recluse has become his world. His connection. Why wouldn't he grow to care for him? To love him? And yet of all the things he's been through possible rejection from Finch may be his undoing.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, Finch. I-.”

“...I missed you too,” Finch whispers, interrupting before John can take it back.

It should be enough. Telling the other man how he feels. Having the sentiment returned. It's not, though. He needs more. John has always pushed boundaries. He simply can't help himself. Now that Finch has entered into his life it's a habit he doesn't even try to break anymore. And with only a few inches separating them John needs to touch.

His hand slowly bumps Finch's as if asking permission. When Finch doesn't retreat he enfolds the recluse's hand in his own. He waits silently, patiently for the hand to go away, to awkwardly pet his shoulder or leave entirely but it remains tucked inside his. Finch relaxes his muscles by degrees, causing John to wonder if he's granted his own permission. Maybe he has.

John blinks, inhaling. Opening his eyes again after he exhales he smiles. It's such a precious gift. Having Finch back where he belongs and being able to honor some of his debt. Contact. Jess would be proud of him. One of these days, sooner rather than later, he'll hear himself speak three other words, seal them with a kiss, push one more boundary.

His smile grows wider in anticipation.


End file.
